


What are we?

by Helplessdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Caitlin & Harrison - Freeform, Caitlin/Harrison - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harrison & Caitlin - Freeform, Harrison/Caitlin - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, ReverseSnow, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helplessdreamer/pseuds/Helplessdreamer
Summary: 6x13Where were Caitlin and Wells before they came to check up on Grodd?
Relationships: Caitlin & Harrison, Caitlin Snow & Eobard Thawne, Caitlin Snow & Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Snow & Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is messy, and it doesn't make much sense, I know, but I still wanted to make something after episode 6x13, that brought back all the season 1 snowells vibes.

It was a beautiful spring day in Central City, Sunday, like made for relaxing. But, instead of walk, road trip or just enjoying the sun, Caitlin chose to spend it in STAR labs. But then again, it was her dream job, so it definitely wasn’t a hardship for her.

Doctor Wells had some troubles with his newest project, the sensitive gorilla that general Eiling used to abuse in his experiments, and Caitlin was more than happy to offer him her help during the weekend. Beside Wells, she was the only one that Grodd accepted, so she was actually the only option. And Wells knew that very well.

Her boyfriend didn’t really like that idea since he wanted them to spend the weekend together, and maybe try to find a way to fix troubles in their relationship that were going on for months already. But Caitlin ignored his behavior, because after all, her job was one of the most important things for her.

Well, her job, and something else…

It was 1 pm, the two of them were the only residents of the vast building. Caitlin was sprawled over the expensive leather couch in her boss’s office, with his head between her thighs.

***

It started as a one-time thing. She had a big fight with Ronnie, doctor Wells found her crying in her lab after the work time was over and just like that, words became hug, hug became kiss and the next thing she knows – she was laying on his chest after they had sex.

It was just comfort, she was sad, he was there and it just happened. It won’t happen again. That’s what she was telling herself. But, it did happen again. And again, and again.

And after every time, she was sure that what they had, wasn’t only sex anymore. The way he was looking at her, he was touching her, how he knew exactly what she likes, or the feeling she had when he was near her… Caitlin knew Wells is the one she’s in love with, not Ronnie.

***

This time wasn’t different. They were talking in his office, about the best way to help Grodd, and soon he just smiled at her, took off his glasses and walked from behind his table and kissed her.

She pulled at his hair a little harder and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying out when she came.

Wells wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his usually perfect but now wrinkled white shirt before he started unbuttoning it. His hair was ruffled, eyes dark and he was smirking.

Caitlin sat up when her breathing was back to normal. She traced his happy trail with her forefinger and then proceeded to remove his belt. Soon, she had him in her hand, hard and ready and just when she started stroking him slowly, he stopped her,

“Not now.” He simply said with a wink, and moved to remove her shirt.

And then he was kissing her slowly, she could feel herself on his tongue, mixed with the scotch he was drinking while they were talking. He positioned himself and then pulled away so he can see her face.

“You know we are alone here, right?” he asked suddenly and she only nodded wondering what kind of question that was, of course she knows. But his next words cleared everything.

“Then you know you don’t have to restrain yourself.” He kissed her again “Let me hear you, Caitlin.”

He didn’t give her the chance to answer, instead, she indeed didn’t stop herself from crying out loud this time, when he entered her in one swift move.

Wells was moving slowly but soon, the tempo became the real torture for both of them and she urged him to go faster and faster until he got her exactly where she wanted to be.

Sometime later, she was resting her head on his chest, on the same couch. Their naked bodies pressed together, legs entangled, as his left hand was playing with her hair.

“We should go.” She said, but her voice was telling him that she didn’t want to move either.

“Yes, we should.” He agreed but did nothing about it and she left the small chuckle and gently pushed herself away from him while getting up.

She picked up her underwear and bra from the floor but instead of wearing it, she chooses to walk to the large windows first.

Wells’s office was on the high floor, plus she knew that the windows had a one-side glass, so there was no risk of anyone seeing the young bioengineer casually walking naked in the CEO’s office.

She loved the view from there. She had a feeling like she has eyes on every part of the Central city, and with a wonderful day like this, it looked even better.

“I will never get tired of this view.” She said almost absently but he answered.

“Me neither.” He was smiling, as he was staring at her gorgeous naked body from behind.

She sent him sly look over her shoulder, understanding exactly what he meant by that, and then put on her panties and then the bra.

“And, it’s disappearing now.” Wells chuckled and then with a groan pushed himself from the couch and begin the search for his own clothes.

“Okay, I don’t think I’ll be wearing this.” He finished clasping his belt and then laughed loudly when he picked his most likely destroyed, expensive white shirt.

“Thank God that you have dozen of simple black shirts here then.” She was dressed by now, and ready to leave the room “Don’t worry doctor Wells, we are alone here, I won’t mind if you are not in a suit.” She teased him.

“Go, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Grodd really had a bad day. He was making noise, he was nervous, and he also denied to use the signs to speak with her. He even showed signs of aggression, which actually surprised her. God knows how the Eiling tortured the poor animal.

“Easy killer.” She could hear and then see Harrison coming. She smirked almost unnoticeable when she noticed that he was indeed wearing his long sleeve black shirt.

“Maybe he just needs some privacy,” Caitlin suggested after he didn’t react well to Wells’s appearance either. “I’m gonna go check on Ronnie’s pipeline blueprints.”

He just nodded and then turned to the animal in the cage again “The pipeline. I like the sound of that.” Before both of them headed towards the doors.

“I like the shirt.” She whispered teasing him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tightly against his side while kissing her cheek with a smirk.

“I was sure you will like it.”

_“What the hell just happened?” Barry asked the air as he was reliving Grodd’s mamories of that day._

They were watching the blueprints of the future project at the place where it was supposed to be. She noticed Ronnie’s handwriting in the corner, and then lift her head to look at the Harrison tapping something on the screen that was on the wall.

She got lost in her thoughts once again. Now wasn’t the time for that conversation, she tried to convince herself, but again, a small voice in her head was repeating _“When will be the right time?”_

She should choose Ronnie. He was young and funny and…he was the rational choice. But… she didn’t like herself when she was with him. Maybe that was the biggest reason for their troubles lately. She found out that she is the real her only when she is with Harrison.

Still, all this wasn’t fair towards Ronnie. It wasn’t fair towards anyone, and she needed to stop it. She will tell Harrison how she feels.

But what if he says no? What if she’s just a random distraction for him? What if he doesn’t feel anything for her?

Well, there’s only one reason to find out.

“What are we doing?” the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and he definitely heard them.

“What?” he was looking at her now, with a chuckle and a little confused expression. She was in a great mood today, why everything changed so suddenly?

“You heard me. What are we doing? Or, what are we exactly?” she had his full attention now, and she had no choice but to tell him everything.

“Are we lovers? Are we friends with benefits? Or just boss and employee who likes to fuck occasionally?” she took a deep breath, and she hated the fact that her voice was shaky. “I need to know Harrison.”

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. And she was sure that was the first time that Harrison Wells said ‘I don’t know.’

“But, I know what I want us to be.” And when she looked at him, with just a tiny spark of hope in her eyes he admitted “Everything.”

“What?” she was staring at him like she couldn’t believe, and he came closer.

“I want everything. I want everyone to know about us so that we don’t have to sneak and hide. I want to spend the whole night with you. I want to be the only one for you.” He said the last part through his teeth, and she understood the reason, he was jealous.

And then he confirmed her suspicions “Caitlin, I can’t stand seeing you with him. I know it’s maybe selfish, but, I want you to be mine only.” And it was true. He still doesn’t know how he restrains himself when Raymond is near her.

But, he gave his best to keep that for himself. After all, she never gave him the sign that she wants anything serious with him, so he decided to be happy with what he can get. It wasn’t his style, to share, to accept just a part of something, but with Caitlin, he decided that it was better anything than nothing.

“Why, why you never said anything?” it was Caitlin’s turn to be confused now, because not only that he indeed felt the same for her, but he also wanted more.

“I thought this is just fun for you.” He was completely honest with her, and she dared to guess that he seemed vulnerable. She never saw him like that.

“How could you think I would do such a thing? Sleeping with someone just for fun?” his comment hurt her, did he really thought so low of her and just when she was about to say something more, her phone rang. And the next thing Harrison said made everything clear. Why he never said anything, why he thought that he means nothing to her… 

Even without looking at her screen, he knew who was calling her.

“Well, you are still with him, right?” he cocked his head towards her phone, and that was all that Caitlin needed. She made her choice immediately.

Declining the call, she returned the device back into her pocket and closed the distance between them. She slid her hands up his chest and placed them around his neck.

“Not for much longer.” He lifts his eyebrow and she said one more thing before she kissed him “I still care for Ronnie, but... I don’t love him, at least not like that anymore. I want everything with you too.”

Wells smiled almost unnoticeable when he felt her lips on his. This was really unexpected change in his plan, but it was definitely not unwelcome.

The end.


End file.
